


Spanner's Interrogation

by ephona



Series: Ephona's drabbles [6]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Blood, Gen, Interrogation, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-17
Updated: 2015-07-17
Packaged: 2018-04-09 18:09:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4359116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ephona/pseuds/ephona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Slight AU where Spanner was caught instead of escaped with Tsuna</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spanner's Interrogation

“Speak.  C'mon speak!”  Sharp nails scratched his skin as a palm smacked him across the face.  "Come on, useless.  I don’t have all day.“  He turned to his side, coughing up another handful of blood onto the ground.  "Is that all you can do?  Do I have to force you to speak?”  The sharp point of her high heeled shoe connected with his soft gut.  He doubled over in the chair, wheezing.  "Or do you just want me to keep hurting you, you naughty boy?“

Spanner shook his head, the only answer he had given her.  He could feel the bruises forming on his sides from all the times being jabbed and prodded.  A black eye had formed where he had been struck by handle end of her whip.  The handcuffs keeping his arms secure were starting to rub his skin raw and the tight ropes only made it worse.  He winced again as she used the whip handle to strike him across the face.  "Speak, Spanner dear.  Where is Vongola 10th?”

“ … that’s the only reason Shoichi told you to keep be alive, isn’t it?”

“Excuse me?” She slapped his face again with a snarl.  "Shoichi doesn’t matter right now.  I’m in charge of you.  It was a direct order from Byakuran.“ Iris Hepburn scoffed.  "Answer me.  Where is Vongola 10th?  We all know you aided him in escaping and you’re hiding him right now as we speak.  Where  _is_ he?”

He coughed more blood up onto his lap, pain surging through his entire body.  "I hope you don’t think … this is going to get me to say anything.  It hurts … “

"Until you answer my question, I really don’t care what you say, dear.” She kicked him again, this time almost knocking him and his chair over.  "Where’s Vongola 10th?“

"So … nothing would change if I told you that I wasn’t gonna tell you?” He tried to crack a smile.  "This is all a waste of time, Iris.“  Another blow to the head sent trickles of blood from the newly formed wound.  He felt the blood vessels in his nose erupt as she smacked him again, nails scraping blood off his face.  

"If you tell me where he is, I’ll ask Shoichi if he can let you live.”

“So … you’re either going to let me die from this or kill me even though I spill the beans?  This is why torture doesn’t work.” Spanner lifted up his head to look at her straight on.  "Don’t lie to me.  Either way, i’m going to die.“

"Didn’t I tell you to just answer my question!?” Her powerful kick sent the chair toppling, his left cheek connecting with the hard, metal flooring.  A shot of pain climbed up the left side of his body and the hard metal edges of the handcuffs cut into his wrists.  He suppressed a grunt of pain as her heeled foot stepped on his head.  "I don’t care what you think. You betrayed the Milliefiore.  You knew the consequences of what would happen if you did.  You should be lying on the ground dead right now instead of wasting breath.  It’s only by Shoichi and Byakuran’s orders combined that you’re still alive.  So spill it and we might let you live.“

With a forced laugh, he croaked, "I’m going to die regardless.  You’ll have to kill me before I’ll say anything.  I ain’t talkin.”

She stomped on his head.  Once. Twice. A third time.  The hard leather soles of her shoes jabbed into his soft belly and sides again.  He let out a horse cough full of blood and fluid as she stepped hard on his right side jostling his inner organs.  Finally, the braided leather strips of her whip stung across his face.  "Useless.  How the hell did Shoichi ever trust you anyway.“ With that, she walked towards the doorway of the dimly lit room.  "Either talk or die.  You can starve to death since you’re so eager.”  

The door slammed shut.  He could only hear his own breathing, heavy and croaky.  He coughed more blood into the pile that was already forming around the left side of his face and looked up at the bitter glass eye staring down at him.  "Hey, Shoichi, I know you can hear me.“ His voice was barely audible.  "You’re not going to get anything outta me.  Stop … letting me live.  Either let me go or just kill me.  You’re wasting your time … again.” He moaned as pain started to turn into aches.  "Tsuna … T-tsuna … please be safe … “


End file.
